


What Call?

by froginthe711



Category: Original book - Fandom
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Rollercoaster, Interesting, Mystery, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Phone Calls, Suicidal Thoughts, Thriller, Unrequited Love, Virtual Reality, my book, ride - Freeform, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froginthe711/pseuds/froginthe711
Summary: What would you do if you were invited to a new VR place with you're bestfriend by a random number?READ WITH CAUTION, their won't be anything bloody. But their will be Suicidal thoughts, and Dissociation and stuff like that.
Relationships: can't say yet ;)





	1. Cirrocumulus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a book my by me! I will post it chapter by chapter. I honestly am not expecting anyone to see this. But we will see where this goes. I don't like wattpad so I am posting this on here! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a strange call, what do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYY, chapter one! Short BUT that's because it's 3am.

“What call, no? Wait one sec tell me about it in a second.” I said while hanging up. I stared at my phone blankly, wondering why a random number was calling me. Although I ended up answering with no hesitation. “Hello? This is,” i wondered if I should give them my real name, “uh this is… Oasis.” Why did I use my real name? I had instantly regretted it, I'm not typically a nervous or paranoid person but I got this swirly feeling in my gut, a pounding voice telling me this isn’t okay. But as a curious person I kept listening as the person on the other line started talking.  
“Hello Oasis! You have won a free visit to ‘VREY’,” what the hell kinda name is that, “you will be accompanied with 9 other people. Please join us this Saturday at 4:00pm sharp.” I took a mental note of the time as he said it, his voice very loud and boomy. Almost like a television producer.  
“And what if I don’t co-” I was cut off mid sentence by the middle aged man.  
“Have a nice day!” I flinched back as I heard the loud beeping noise of the other disconnecting from the line. I stared at the wall, an unsettling feeling crept up on me. A voice telling me this isn’t normal. I shouldn’t go, it’s the only reasonable option. I started to make out figures from the little specks on my wall from how long I stared at it. I jumped to a loud ringing noise. Looking at the contact name made me feel a wave of ease. It’s just Ember.  
“Hey what took you a whole 30 minutes, what happened to a second?” She said trying to come off as annoyed, but her voice screamed worry.  
“This weird ass number called me. Telling me I won this sketchy trip to visit a place called ‘VREY’. Like who even names something that.” I heard a gasp on the other side of the phone, but no words followed after so I kept talking. “And the dude randomly hung up on me when I asked if I had to go. And it just… didn’t rub me the right way. There’s something off and I know it, I don’t think I’m going to go.” I said, before I heard a loud screech on the other side. I scrunch my nose and hold a finger up to my ear, feeling like I could’ve gone deaf right then and there. “WHAT THE HELL EMBER, I think my ears just fell off from your scream!” I yelled in surprise.  
“Okay okay, OKAY. So somehow I got the same call. There’s no way! That’s such a coincidence! You have to go! You’re practically obligated to go now. Pleaseeeeee.” She said making sure to drag out that last e to somehow make it sound even whinier than it already had. I sighed, knowing I was going to be the party pooper. I let out a big sigh before I began talking again.  
“Ember you know how much I love you, but-” I could hear hesitation on the other end of the call, “what if it’s not safe? I can’t have either of us getting hurt, worse dying.” I stated, pausing trying to put my thoughts into words. I heard a voice,  
“bu-” I cut it off and began talking again.  
“You’re my best friend, and trust me I know that this would be a fun adventure. But it could be an unsafe one too. You know i’m not a paranoid person, but I have this gut feeling and I don’t want to ignore it.” I said firmly. I tried to assert dominance. Which didn’t work as I heard a pleading voice.  
“Oasis come onnnnn, there will be 8 other people, that means more protection. If they were trying to kill us they wouldn’t invite 8 people, that’s just fucking stupid and you know that. “ God she’s right, I hate when she’s right. I began to think about my reply, she was so right. I had to say something. We sat in dead silence for a minute or two while I thought, deafening silence. Not the comfortable one, the one where you could hear your bones move. The silence that happens when you go to a new friends house and you don’t have anything to say, and just sit there.  
“You’re...right,” I say finally, I hear a sigh of relief. “But what are we gonna tell our parents? That we got invited to go to a sketchy ass place. What is there to do at the place anyways?” That never popped into my head, what’s even at this place? What even is this place?  
“Wait are you fully in on it?” I hear, ignoring my question completely. Not until you answer my question dumbass.  
“Ember what’s at this place?” I repeated. I am left with silence as an answer. I then her finger tapping against a phone screen, I slammed my hand onto my forehead. “You mean to tell me you were trying to get us to go to a place that’s ALREADY sketchy, without even knowing what there is to do there?” I exclaimed, a bit louder than I meant to.  
“Chill, chill. I am looking it u- Oh! Here it is! It’s a…” She pauses, why the hell did she pause. “It’s a...VR place?...” I couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  
“Y-you mean y-” I try to say, my laughter cutting me off. I hear a grunt on the other end. I calm down and regain my control, “you mean to tell me that you want us to go to a VR place? That doesn’t sound like a very Ember interest.” I say giggling at the end, I am met with silence of annoyance.  
“Hey! Okay, no actually I am going, I don’t care what you have to say I have made up my mind. You can come with, if you want. I have to go now, bye.” Before I had a chance to say my farewells to my friend, I was met with dead silence and a loud beep. Did I push it? No, probably not. Crap wait tomorrow is Saturday… I begin to second think if this is the right idea. What if we get kidnapped or something, what if there's not actually 8 other people and it's just us and we are being baited. I slam my head onto my desk, trying to shake off the thoughts, this is for Ember. Especially because I hurt her feelings. Wait how do I tell my mom about this. I thought before standing up abruptly, oh right mom… I thought, how would I tell her about this. She’s probably tired from work. God I hate my dad so much, why did he leave us. I walked out of my room, seeing white static stars from standing up to fast. I stumble down the stairs whilst my hand is on the wall, keeping me balanced. I reached the living room where my mom sat on her phone, dark bags under her eyes. Her phone lit up her face, I felt sick. I hate seeing her like this, working long hours of the week. I almost leave not wanting to bother, but my mouth moves before I can go back upstairs.  
“Hey uh mom I have a question.” Her eyes climbed off her phone and up to my eyes, she gave a weak smile.  
“Lay it on me kiddo.” She said in reply, I love her so much.  
“Ember and I got free invites to this new VR place called VREY and she really wants to go, is that okay? I will make sure the house is all clean before I leave, but I understand if you don’t feel safe sending me off to some stra-” My rambling was cut off, thank god I would’ve gone for hours. I look up at my mom when she begins to think, hopefully it’s a no.  
“Yes, yes that’s fine!” She said, the weak smile turning into full glee. “My daughter finally wants to go somewhere!” She exclaimed excitedly. She ran up and hugged me, I rolled my eyes and giggled. “I am so happy you’re finally getting better!” She said happily, I shiver as I remember the dark shadows that still follow me, but I shake it off before I go too deep.  
“Thanks mom, i’m gonna go to bed. Please go to bed sometime soon, too. Love you! Goodnight.” I say pulling out of the hug, her nights are filled with her worrying about bills and if we will get food tomorrow. But she always makes it work. I looked at her before I headed to my room, and I saw that her face had fallen to a frown. Not a disappointed or sad one… but a defeated one.  
“You really don’t have to worry about me sweetie, now get to bed and I’ll head to bed shortly. Goodnight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!” She said, the smile returning on her face. No matter how troubled we were, she always managed to look so happy. Despite her tired eyes and heavy eye bags. She just wants what’s best for me, but she’s destroying herself in the process. I gave her a faint smile while I turned around and walked upstairs. My legs feeling heavier than normal.  
I head into my bedroom and plop down on my bed, the springs make a loud squeaky noise as my weight evens out through the bed. I throw my head back down to my pillow, staring at my ceiling, missing the joys of being a child, being ignorant. Not knowing about what happens in the real world. I turn my head, trying to find something else to think about. My eyes travel to pictures of me and Ember. She’s always been the prettier one, though she thinks otherwise. She’s slim with light brown wavy hair, perfect nose that looks perfect from any angle. Her eyes look like fields of green that you only got to experience in dreams, her face slim with a sharp jaw. Every boy had a crush on her, that was until we got to highschool.  
High School is different, everyone tries to figure themselves out at that age. Feeling pressured by parents to be ready for the real world when you’re only eighteen. Therefore, a lot of kids explore their sexuality, so not only were boys all over my bestfriend, but so were girls. Although Ember is straight, that bums a lot of people when they find out.  
I feel my eyelids grow heavy, soon enough I fade into darkness. My mind gets to escape into a wonderland of magic, or a dark fiery pit of hell. That’s what I love about dreams, you never know what you’re going to expect.


	2. Altocumulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last moments before they leave.

My eyes open to a bright light shining into my room, I rub my crusty eyes. My throat dry, my eyes widen at the harsh realization. It’s Saturday, I think as I shoot up. I go to grab my phone, my hand flinches back from the coldness of it sitting overnight. I close my eyes as the bright light projects onto my face. I see that it’s already.. 12:34pm, what the hell. I yawn one last time before I stand up, ignoring the thread of texts Ember had sent me about our death wish today. I head downstairs, my head ached from the night before spent overthinking. My mom had already left for her shift at the restaurant she works at, I feel a wave of guilt that I didn’t say goodbye to her. I shake my head, It’s okay, she won’t mind. I think, as my feet walk on the cold wood over to our kitchen. I open the cabinet of our pots and pans, I grab a skillet from the cabinet closing it on the way. I walk over to our fridge and open it, cold air hits my face. I grab the egg and cook my breakfast.  
Soon after finishing my breakfast I read Embers texts, which had consisted of;

9:23am, Ember: Hey you awake??

I’M SO EXCITED

I hope you’re a little bit excited:)

10:04am, Ember: I try not to bother you and what not because you’re probably   
sleeping, but as soon as you see this please answer!:D

11:56am, Ember: Hey uh you don’t usually sleep this long? You okay? I’m worried   
now, don't make me come over there.

Heyyyyyyyyy, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee answeeeeerrr.

12:03pm, Ember: Okay you have until 1 until I come over there. I’m not kidding.

I suddenly felt bad for ignoring her while I made food, I obviously made her panic. She’s right I don’t sleep this long, ever. I quickly type a reply, realizing I am going to have to be straight forward and say-  
12:54pm, Me: Hey! Sorryyyyyy! I really didn’t mean to worry you. I had a rough night,   
I ended up sleeping in late then ignoring my phone while I ate which  
was stupid beacuse I had seen that they were from you.

I sat there biting my nails, scared of the angry reply that was going to be thrown at my face. After what happened a couple years ago, she lost trust in me being by myself for long periods of time. So did everyone, it hurt. Not because I wasn’t trusted by people, but because it’s by the people I love. I saw her typing bubble pop up, then go away, then pop up again, and go away. As if she didn’t have words. As if the words had been knocked out of her, the way you get the wind knocked out of you. Words finally popped up on my screen.

12:56pm, Ember: I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU WORRIED ME TO DEATH, but it’s   
okay. Unless you do that again, then it’s not. Just pleaseeeeeeeeee  
don’t leave me like that. I thought it happened….again. You know I   
trust you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.

I sigh, as I know that statement is false. No one trusts me, they don't trust that I’m truly fine. They don’t think I ever got better. Which is understandable, as I don’t know those answers myself. I shake my head as I realize I need to reply back.

12:59pm, Me: I’m sorry:( Just a heads up so I don’t worry you again, I am going to get   
ready so I probably won’t answe- hold up someone just knocked on my   
door one sec.

I think back to see if I was expecting anyone, I whip my feet off the couch and then stand up. I stretch my arms up, my back cracks along the way. I walk over to the door looking out the peephole, my face alters. The corners of my mouth falling as I realized, what the hell. I whip the door open and stare at the person in front of me  
“Hey… uh so I’m here!” The person says as they stare at me weakly, pulling out a very fake but nervous smile. I stare through their soul, but end up laughing.  
“Ember, how, when, and why are you here?” I asked with a smile, she opened her mouth to talk, but I already knew the answer. She then just walked in without saying anything.  
“Okay go get ready, I am going to raid your fridge.” She said waving me off, I head to the bathroom giving her one look back along the way. I shut the door and look at myself in the mirror. Eyebags pull at my eyes, I lift up my shirt to see my ribs protruding. I sigh knowing that I did this to myself, I turn on the shower and start to lift up my shirt. My body shivers from the lack of meat covering my bones. Once I'm bare naked, I feel exposed. I feel as if someone could stare right through me, stare into my head. My thoughts, my past. I grip my wrist, and squeeze it tightly. No matter how hard I try to forget, it always comes back and strangles me. It’s like my mind hates me, I hop into the shower. The burning hot water hitting my skin, reminding me I still feel things, even when I think I can’t. I sit there for a few seconds, the water burning my skin off, I deserve it though. I then turn the nob a bit so it’s just warm not scorching hot.  
“Hey Oasis! Are you almost done? I’m bored.” I hear Ember yell from the other room, I brush my wet hair. I laugh at myself, I look like soggy bread. I giggle at my own joke. I finish getting ready then walk out of the bathroom with the wet towel hanging over my shower. “WOOH, we can do something now!” Ember yells, I laugh.  
“What do you want to do?” I ask sitting down on the couch next to her. I see her pull out her phone.  
“Well it's 2:35 now since you took WAY too long to get ready, and we should probably get going at 3:10 soooo we can watch tv and play a boardgame?” I saw her eyes light up when she said board game, seriously looked like stars were twinkling in them. She loves board games, so I sigh and begin to speak.  
“Fine, but you have to pick it out and get it ready.” I say while putting my feet up onto the coffee table. She jumps up and runs over to our game cabinet, luckily for Ember my mom also loves board games. I grab the remote and look through the channels, not knowing what to watch. I switch it over to netflix and choose something on there. Ooh I remember The Society, we can have a throwback night. I turn on the show and sit back, Ember returns with the game of life. “We’ve played this one at least two million times alreadyyyyy.” I sigh, she gives me a-be quiet and play-look. I see her look up at the television.  
“Ooh! The Society? I loved this show! I wish they had a second season.” She said frowning at the last word, I silently nodded my head in agreement. I pull out my phone and look at the time, I can practically hear my phone clock ticking.  
It’s about 2:42pm when Ember finishes setting up the game, we play it. But I feel disconnected, everything starts ringing and blurring. I stand up abruptly.  
“Hey I um, need to go to the bathroom…” I say naciously as I walk towards the bathroom, she stares at me for a second. Furrowing her eyebrows, she opens her mouth to say something, but I slam the door shut. I reach for the counters, I hold on. Hold on as if this inanimate surface was going to leave me. I then puke into the sink, it all happens so fast. I stare at myself in the mirror. “Thank god i got ready.” I say sarcastically as I wipe away my mouth.   
“Hey uhm I thought I heard puking, you okay?” I hear a voice that gets closer by the second. As soon as I open my mouth to say something the door slams open. “Hey, hey what happened? Did you throw up?” She said her eyes widening as she hugged me, I leaned in to her touch. I don’t know why she has so much patience with me, but I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hot mamas/papas or whatever your sexy pronouns are. I am 13 so this book sucks, plus my grammar sucks. I really like the plot of it though so I hope I will be able to make it decent. Plus this is based off a dream I had uhm yeah. I also will try to get as much representation as I can in this book:) 
> 
> ALSO GO EAT AND DRINK WATER IF YOU HAVENT TODAY

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't reupload:) This is my Original work


End file.
